1. Field of the Disclosure
The subject disclosure generally relates to a structural oil pan formed from polymeric material. The structural oil pan includes a bracket portion configured for mounting to the vehicle, and a pan portion integrated with the bracket portion and defining an oil reservoir.
2. Description of the Related Art
Articles which require chemical resistance, impact resistance, and structural integrity are often formed from metals such as steel and aluminum. However, the cost of metals has increased. As such, alternatives to metal, such as polymeric materials, are now being considered for use in forming such articles formed from metal. Articles formed from polymeric materials weigh less and are often less expensive than articles formed from metal. However, articles formed from polymeric materials must often meet or exceed stringent, predetermined design requirements for chemical resistance, impact resistance, as well as various structural and acoustic requirements over a range of temperatures.
Oil pans (fluid reservoirs) for internal combustion engines are a specific example of such an article formed from metal. In an effort to reduce the cost and the weight of oil pans, composite oil pans formed from polymeric materials and metal have been proposed. However, the use of metal, in particular metal brackets, in these composite oil pans is still required to meet the stringent, predetermined design requirements for oil pans. Accordingly, there remains a need for an oil pan formed from polymeric material which meets the stringent, predetermined design requirements for oil pans.